


If It Takes Fighting a War

by avxry



Series: the first line [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Winter's Ball, Cute, Drabble, M/M, alex stole lafayette's line, literally so short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Alexander stole Lafayette's pick-up line.





	

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

Across the room, Marquis de Lafayette and John Laurens raise an eyebrow each at Alexander Hamilton, who just delivered that line to Elizabeth Schuyler.

"I can't believe he stole your line," John shakes his head, crossing his arms. He looks over at Lafayette and clicks his tongue.

"Well, it does work," Lafayette shrugs with a grin. John sneaks his hand down to Lafayette's and squeezes it lightly.

"That is true. Then again, I'm a sucker for the French."

Lafayette smirks and glances around the room to make sure no one's looking. When the coast is clear, they drop a small kiss to John's temple. John's cheeks flush bright red.

"Not here," he mumbles, but he isn't really complaining.

"Then let's go," Lafayette returns suggestively, gripping onto John's sleeve and dragging him away from the cluster of dancers.

John follows with the biggest smile on his face. Alexander Hamilton might have stolen Lafayette's pick-up line, but he'll never get John.

**Author's Note:**

> woo okay this is super short but super cute and super cheesy i'm sorry but i love it


End file.
